Forgotten, Not Lost
by TurquaTortle
Summary: "Just because you loose something, it doesn't mean that it's gone. And just because you're hiding from something long forgotten, it doesn't mean that it's lost forever." (I couldn't take this down because it'd feel like killing my first born so YEAH NO THANKS)
1. Prologue

**_… "_**_He loves me!…he loves me not. He loves me!…he loves me not. He loves me!-not!?"_

Reneé raised an eyebrow, annoyed with the redheaded girl's constant chanting which went through the entire morning. She eyed the Sunflower, which had only one petal that wasn't plucked off by the girl, who had, at her feet, a pool of yellow petals - which were obviously plucked from the notsofloweranymore in her hand. "Aramina, you do know that that is in fact, a very _stupid _way of determining if your C.O.T.W likes you back or not, right?"

Aramina childishly just blew a raspberry at her and picked up yet another flower from a nearby vase. "He loves me, he loves me not! He loves me! He loves me not!" She chanted loudly, earning a frustrated grown from the girl behind her.

"Well, at least _I'm _actually _doing _the chores assigned to us!" The latter retorted, picking up a broom and sweeping the petals off to one side in a neat pile. She picked up her previously abandoned rag and continued to scrub the windows. Sputtering under her breath as she dropped it from a rather high distance into the bucket of soapy water, resulting in a squishy splash. She heard Aramima snicker behind her back.

"Say, where's Viveca?" The redhead piped up. The fashionista was also assigned to the chores, and she got the easiest; polishing the silver wear. And she loved to see her reflection in the shiny metal as well. "She wouldn't be slacking off, now would she?"

"That," Reneé stated. "Is an excellent question. I'd suspect that she be fashionably late, or held back by Treville and come in, in a grumbling fit in about three, two…" She had no time to say the last number because of an excited scream that quite literally made the glasses in the kitchen rattle ever so slightly.

Just two seconds later, the late fashionista came in hoping from one leg to the other as if she were standing on fire. "I'msohappy!CanyoubeliveitIcantbeliveit!" She was speaking so fast, the words that left her mouth sounded nothing more than gibberish.

"Viveca, calm down, girl! You're starting to sound like that koot McGucket!"

Viveca rolled her eyes and fluffed her hair. "Well at least I don't look like that hillbilly that lives in the dump." She shuddering in disgust for a brief moment. "Well, I'll tell you what I was screaming about; We're going to Appolonia! That _gorgeous _tropical kingdom will do wonders for my skin, and hair! And as a bonus," AKA:Major reason. "Were going to the engagement Ball of Princess Rosella and Prince Antonio! Which means new dresses!" She squealed in excitement.

"Oh dear."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that… we're going to some country that sounds strangely like Apple-Onion, because you've been invited to said country's Prince's engagement ball and it'll take just about...how long, to get there?"<p>

"About a week." Louis bluntly replied, writing down the letter he had been writing when she entered his office, seeming unfazed when the blond's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The quill in his hand glided along the paper smoothly in cursive writing as the girl paced around talking about how claustrophobic it would be, she started to go rather melodramatic when he looked up from his paper, signing it off. "Really, Corinne? Its just a week; you're not going to die. Besides, the ship is rather spacey, I'm sure you can wait until we reach there. Have patience."

"Patience is one of the major things I lack in." Corinne grumbled, sitting down on a chair.

"Well, that means you're going to have to work on that, then." Louis said with a bemused expression.

"Blasphemy."

* * *

><p>"Oh-oh! Do you think that there will be any cute guards escorting us when we're there?" Aramima squealed, stuffing her clothes, novels, fans and such into her trunk, chatting off with an equally excited Viveca. But who could blame them? It <em>was <em>the first time that they were going to another country.

"They have the mouth of a herd of horse." Renée tsked, packing her music sheets, violin and extra strings.

Corinne nodded, munching on an apple.

"How do they not get tired? They've been taking for hours!"

"That," The blond swallowed. "Is an excellent question."

Aramima rolled her green eyes, closing her trunk. "Come on, you guys. We're going to another kingdom! Just imagine the fauna, the flora!-"

"And the Merrywheather?" Corinne said sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about Sleeping Beauty." The redhead retorted. "But seriously, the wildlife in the forests, the peacocks, the parrots, the blue sphinx macaws!" She sighed dreamily, probably slipping into a daydream. "I can't wait to sketch them all!"

"Aramima," Renée cut in. "We're not leaving until next week for Cipher's Sake!"

The girl slumped her shoulders as she idly folded her handkerchief into a small little square nestled in her nimble fingers. "I know." She sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Fine. I admit it." Corinne admitted in defeat, hands on the railing of the ship. "It's not <em>that <em>bad." She muttered under her breath, crossing her slender arms and averting her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Louis teasingly replied. Truth tea be spilt, he did hear her comment, but decided that getting on her nerves by playing dumb would be both entertaining and amusing.

"I said, " The blond repeated, a little louder. The rest she mumbled hastily.

"What?"

"Can't." She said, frowning.

"Say it."

"Won't."

"Say it."

She glared at him. For Cipher's sake, why was it so utterly important for him that she say that the view from the ship wasn't half bad? "The...view..isn't ...h-half bad."

"There you go."

Corinne muttered a 'hmph' in embarrassment, if anything, she absolutely despised it when she had to admit defeat. She was a stubborn woman they say. And they say no lie for it be true. Even at age nineteen she was stubborn as a five year old child.

She didn't even look when the dull thud of Treville's boots hitting the wooden floorboards started to become louder, indicating that he was walking in their direction. She may not have been looking, but she sure was listening. She had the urge to roll her eyes when it was just the ridiculously long checklist his highness had insisted creating 'Just in case.'

She didn't turn her attention from the small ripples of the water even when the dull thud's faded away. She refrained from chuckling when the extra long scroll of paper hit the floor and rolled for a few more feet.

"Well," She heard Louis sheepishly mutter beside her. "Seems I may have overdone it with the checklist thing."

'_As usual.' _She scoffed. Hearing the paper being rolled up took her attention away. Yes, a small measly action such as rolling parchment up. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if asking 'What on earth?' To which he shrugged and leaned his elbows on the railing.

The blond waved her hand in front of his face, which she got an amused reaction from. "What?" He asked, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Your like," She stopped for a moment. "The Nerd-King! And you didn't even check the checklist? Who are you and what did you do with Louis you doppelganger?" She asked, deadpanning. Louis let out an airy chuckle.

"I already checked everything five minutes before Treville came and gave me this." He waved the paper roll in his hand. Corinne shook her head, saying something about how he must've given perfectly red ripe apples to his tutors and came in before they did. "Corinne, that's just ridiculous. Just because I'm organized doesn't mean I take part in a cliché like that."

"Touché"

Then came a few minutes of silence.

Corinne fiddled with her fingers, as if would make her less uncomfortable in the situation.

Her companion stared into the distance, one side of his thoughts battling the other as he chewed his lip idly. '_Pelicular thing, she is.' _Louis blinked numerously in shock, nose scrunching. How in the name of Mackerel had _She _wandered to his thoughts. _'Resist all you want, Nerd. But don't blame your consciousness when she leaves you for another guy.' _

He started to wonder if he was going delusional; why was he afraid of that?- N-Not that he was afraid or anything. She was a free spirit. He must be going down with a fever if he was thinking what he was thinking. Yes, it was just a fever, he wasn't really thinking them, right?

He shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts out, but it only resulted in his hair falling over his eyes. He really needed to get a haircut, James had refused to let him have his old hairstyle, insisting and persuading him to get a fringe, saying that it suited him better. Musketeer or not, the man was as much of a fashion freak as Viveca.

Having realized that he finally got rid of his, dare he say it, more-than-a-friend thoughts out of his head, he looked to where the subject of those thoughts were. Keyword being were. She wasn't there anymore. She must've gone off in boredom.

With a sigh, the man looked at his hands, one of which was clasped around the rolled paper, which was just ever so slightly damp. Sweaty palms, one of the things he hated about his downright nervousness. He straightened up and ran his other hand through his chocolate colored hair. Wondering what was going on with him. If he were to explain it, it'd be saying that it felt like a gigantic warm fuzzy teddy bear was hugging him.

Letting out a humorless chuckle, he retreated to his office inside the ship.

* * *

><p>Dinner was awfully quiet, even Treville looked flabbergasted when the normally talkative girls sat in-for the most part- silence.<p>

Aramima glanced around curiously. Viveca was seated in front of her and looked up, mirroring her expression. Quickly getting the message, the fashionista started to go into an excited chatter, giving Renée the message through her expression.

Renée passed the message to James and the other two men. Soon, dinner was much livelier than it was a few minutes ago, there was just two more people that needed to join the chatter.

The Captain of the guards looked at Aramima in astonishment, and the redhead nodded her head towards the two that had remained quiet throughout the lively dinner. The aged man raised an eyebrow.

The carrot-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Just think! All the flora and the birds! I even heard that the rare blue sphinx macaw resides in Appolonia. They say that those birds are quite intelligent when it comes to safety."

Percy nodded his head, freckles making themselves more noticeable as his smile widened. "Yes indeed! I would love to meet one. On another note, I personally can't wait to meet the lovebirds, its so romantic!"

James and Renée rolled their eyes, though the latter remained silent. "Honestly Percy, since you're so into weddings, why don't you quit being a musketeer and take up a job as a bishop?"

"If you're nice enough 'till then, maybe he won't mind having to wed you and Viveca." Tyrone spoke up with a roll of his eyes.

The fashonista's eyes widened. "What the- Tyrone, as far as I'm concerned, we, " She motioned to the other fashion freak. "Are not an item!"

"That's what they all say."

Percy blinked a couple of times, eyebrows lowering. "James, when I said lovebirds I was referring to the actual _birds._" He stated.

Aramima giggled. Then exchanged bemused glances with the other two girls.

"You know, I've been wondering what the security rates are in Appolonia, wouldn't you agree, Corinne?" Renée asked, forcing herself not to smirk.

"Indeed." She nodded her head. The girls frowned. "What?" She asked. They replied with a simple 'nothing.'


	2. Undert moonlight as we stared at the sea

Treville marveled and just sat in his seat, trying not to gawk in awe at how a group of girls -only three, no less- had managed to liven up the dinner chatter, up to the point where it seemed like those shenanigans were a daily routine. The aging man just stared at the table, resting a hand on his forehead as he idly shook his head back and forth, mentally asking himself how the girls did it, even though he knew it was the obvious.

His situation only elevated when dinner was soon abandoned and almost all those seated at the extremely large table acted as if they were old friends reconnecting after several years. He just remained silently impressed as the word 'Status' suddenly disappeared. Even the ever so blunt Joaquin Mondragon had livened up to the point of flirting. Which was failing terribly. Everyone laughed at his pathetic but comedic attempt at wooing a girl, which ended with the Captain of the guards doing a spit take - right in someone's face, who fell to the floor from the force, and went unnoticed.

And the very fact that the very girl was pretty much Mission Impossiblé, it was no surprise to the group when she frowned at stood up, excusing herself as she had proclaimed that sge had lost her appetite. Walking out of the room with quick hasty strides.

Quiet snickers adorned the table as the Mondragon sat, confused.

Louis caught up with her, after being dubbed 'the only one that can calm the sizling fire down'

* * *

><p>"Okay, how do we always end up by some railing?"<p>

Corinne chuckled a little, not quite meeting the brunette's gaze as she breezily shrugged her shoulders. She stared at the dark waters below and briefly wondered how close they were to Appolonia and how long it would take to get there altogether. Her company managed to break the silence, albeit through rather incoherent mutters, and a few unnecessary apologies sent by him on Mondragon's behalf. She easily laughed them off, and a spell of silence extended on.

Dwindling her fingers awkwardly, she let the silence stretch, oui, it was like being trapped inside of a brick wall.

She cleared her throat a little. "So…Louis, how long have you known Anne?" She piped up, trying not to sound jealous, because she simply wasn't, only curious. She felt a long pause of hesitation before the man replied that he had at first and foremost met her at a rather young age as their parents had agreed on an arranged marriage. And that he actually gettoknowyou met her just recently.

Turning to face her with a ridiculously smug expression, he comically acted. "Oh Corinne, are you jealoouuus?" He droned the last word out teasingly, to which, he earned a very well deserved punch in the arm, comically crying out in laughs. Not at all aware at how badly the girl was trying to hide her flustering face as he continued to laugh. He could only laugh harder when she slapped him hard in the shoulder, telling him to shut it.

As his laughter died down, in an almost affectionate way, he nudged her shoulder with his. And she mirrored it. "Thanks, though." He said. She faced him curiously, tilting her head to the side as she asked what the thanks was for. A warm, flattered smile set on her face as he said that he felt the need to thank her, he wouldn't be there if it wasn't for her- or her friends, he hastily added in an afterthought.

She, (Once again for the gazillionth time that day) shrugged her shoulders. Idly letting a dry chuckle escape her. Staring up at the sparkly sky, only then did she realize how chilly it was. (It was the middle of autumn, of course it'd be cold) She let her mind wander off as she thought back to the Kingdom that they were supposedly visiting for a while. She wondered if it would be as cold there. She was only given a brief description, so don't blame her curiosity. It was a tropical, beautiful kingdom nestling around a rather low mountain. -She remembers - vaguely, that is- Aramina talking about the fauna and the flora, talked her head off, she could say. She pays no mind when it slowly gets windier, and chillier. -Or the fact that the ship swayed subtly.

And truth be told, it was (in fact) rather strange to her that he, of all people, would take an ever sudden vacation from his kingly duties. - It wasn't that there was anything particular about autumn, it was just strange, on her part at least. Normally, he would be babbling on and on about an idea on upgrading his inventions, but instead, he was shockingly calm and collected- and mature, she inquired briefly.

Not that he was an ecstatic balk of glitter, but he was actually a bit more.…relaxed, yeah. That was the word. He sure seemed like it, based off of how content he was just to be standing by a railing when he could be working on a gizmo. Sunny brown eyes running over sketches and talking in such a complex manner - almost abstract, she'd say- way, to see him just calmly standing there, it made her feel strange.

The annoying bit was that she didn't know if it was a good strange or a bad strange. Or if his voice was just something her mind was saying to her.

She only snapped back into reality when a pair of hands clamped down on her shoulders. She blinked rapidly as Louis spun her around to face him, saying her name over and over as he gently shook her. Rolling her eyes, she uttered a sarcastic "Am I a rag doll or are you just overly concerned?" Looking up at him fixatedly and questioningly. She fought hard not to smile (even though the corner of her lips curled upwards a bit) when the other gleamed in satisfactory when he managed to get her out of a 'Zombie like state'.

The brunette man sheepishly replied with "What? I get scared when you zone out like that, you know that too!" Corinne forced her laugh down when he said that. Looking back up at the starry view ahead of them, she admired the pretty, sparkly little stars that reflected in the water. Be it she was going soft, and mushy, but it was peaceful. Compared to Pairs, that is. Maybe the vacation wasn't so bad after all.

"Sure is." Louis agreed. She nearly choked on a breath when she realized that she had voiced her thoughts, face flaming instantly.

"D-did I say that?-Out loud?"

"Maybe."

Tucking a stray wisp of her hair away, the blond haired girl glanced back at h- the young King next to her. Both impromptuly exchanging looks, gleefully and all. And unexpectedly, they had to cover their mouths in order to keep their narcissistic giggles at bay, a silent joke being passed between them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the gang, after being per say 'Ditched' during the meal, absent mindedly gossiped about what could be happening. Treville sat miserably as the number of romanticists increased. And by increased, he meant that even the water boy and head chef had begun discussing rather unnecessary 'Arrangements' and by arrangements, he meant dare he say it, Wedding Arrangements. ( "Ooh, what about pale aquà on the first layer and a richer color as the layers go by?" "Oui! Oui! That'd be absolutely magnifique!" )<p>

How the victims of their wrath had not yet found out, he decided not to find out. Not that he didn't like the pair, he adored seeing them together. It was just that, sometimes -most of the time- it'd get a little out of hand. Subtle teasing could easily be considered flat out flirting in their eyes. Albeit he'd occasionally laugh when a good joke was passed around.

"I bet, if we walk in on them right now, they'd be caught red-faced right in the middle of their flirting session!"

"How could you even be so sure that they're even flirting in the first place? They could just be talking like civilized people."

"And," Joaquin spoke up, actually letting them know that he was still in the room. "If they were an item you three, " He gestured to the lovely girls. "Would've already known, much less seen something. No?"

The others disappeared into a flurry of shruggs, nodding of heads, and incoherent mumbles.

"But they've always been like that!" Aramima spoke up defensively. The Mondragon replied with a rather snide, 'Than that's how they'll always be.' Scoffing at the end. Smirking in an accusing manner, she thrust a finger in his direction. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're jealous."

The water boy let out a "Oh wow! A real live love triangle!" In the background , the head chef's mustache twitching as he watched. "Ay caramba."

* * *

><p>(Following day)<p>

After not getting much sleep the previous night (blame it on seasickness, she claimed) it was not much of a surprise when Corinne nearly dozed off several times at breakfast, which had struck the others as peculiar. They didn't say much (if not anything) as it was fairly possible since there was quite a storm the previous evening. But, Louis was not an easy person to convince, nor was he ever. And it only elevated when the younger girl stopped trying to look awake altogether, having begun to fall asleep, cheek propped up against her hand. "You okay?" He asked, gently curling his hand over hers.

Her eyes shot open as if someone had been shot, only to muffle a yawn barely a second later. To her surprise, the brunette in front of her had an expression far too close to a frown for comfort. Awkwardly racking her brain for a reason, she whisper-yelled a "What?" Albeit confusedly instead of demandingly, shoulders, rising up to her ears, cheeks set ablaze from embarrassment- only to darken when she felt a small tug at her palm, looking down and noticing that their hands were intertwined -When that had happened? She wasn't quite sure.

And when he asked if they could talk for a moment, her eyes darted back to those completely and almost one hundred percent unaware of their presence, almost as if anxious. With a small pat on the hand, he assured her that it would only take a few minutes, and with a brief moment of hesitation, and a sigh, she nodded.

Once they had slipped away onto the deck, Corinne leaned against the wooden railing, crossing her arms. "Okay, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to look unimpressed even though she was trying to keep herself awake.

"You know very well what's wrong."

The blond girl bit the inside of her cheek nervously, an action that did not go unnoticed, as Louis' face was set into a full blown frown, bearing an odd resemblance to an upset parent. And in such moments did she ask herself why he was so persistent. She cleared her throat a little, trying to regain her voice that had disappeared sometime amiss.…well, she couldn't quite remember- blame it on fatigue. "I-I don't." She tried playing it off ,in a ' chill ' manner. "If I did then why would I ask you?" She challenged, not quite sure if her wording passed off as something believable, but it was no lie. She didn't know whether to cringe or cheer in triumph when Louis dragged a hand down his face, and she swore that she heard something akin to 'Oh good grief why are you so stubborn'.

Needing to clear her her rather foggy brain, and sort some mentally annoying things out -desperately, she did a quick one-eighty degree turn so that she was staring at cerulean waters instead of an overprotective nerd that just - there were no words in her vocabulary -at least not in her sleep deprived state- that could quite describe it. Also adding to the fact that he was undoubtedly sweet and handsome. Blinking furiously, the thought disappeared as soon as it came.

She briefly froze when she felt his hand slide into hers once more. She tried to ignore it when he laced their fingers together. She nearly let out a sigh of relief when he didn't do anything else besides informing her that ("If it makes you feel better,) , "We'll be there in a few days, three days tops." And surprisingly, she was looking forward to standing on actual ground -that wasn't a few floorboards above water-. She muttered a small, yet genuine, 'Thanks' and just continued to stare ahead -even though there was nothing besides pretty skies and sparkly sea, and a few gray clouds here and there.

"Oh, and before I forget,"

She glanced up at him briefly.

"Aramima said that you had seasickness."

There was a ridiculously long amount of time of hesitation. "O-oh?" And the thing racing in her mind was that they actually told him let alone believed it.

"And I don't believe it one bit."

-Okay cut the last part, he didn't believe it. Laughing nervously, she brushed some of her hair out of her face, looking at him as if he were crazy. "Wh-whaa? -why not?" She asked, though her skills in convincing people had gone down by plenty. "O-of course I have seasickness!-Would I lie?- To you of all people, no less?" (Cue the awws)She knew that she was going to face quite the lecture when he only blinked, giving the impression of 'Do I look like I was born yesterday?'

"Look, Corinne. I _know you_, and you _don't_ have sea sickness. I've known you for almost three years and if that isn't enough time to figure that out then what is?" The blond girl just gulped slightly, the unnerving feeling of regret, and guilt, but mostly regret, creeping up her fingertips when he had said that.

Desperate -yet undeniably charming- brown eyes scanned her face. "So will you please tell me what's eating you alive? I - you've been sleepless for nearly two weeks and I'm starting to get really scared, okay?!" He blurted out, looking like a kicked puppy - a kicked puppy in the rain thats been abandoned- as he held her hand to his chest in anxiety.

Corinne's face softened into a small genuine smile as she placed her hand atop of his own one. She slowly shook her head as she looked up at him, uttering the phrase "You worry too much." Like a wife assuring her husband. (㈜2oooh ㇩3 )

Chuckling a little, the brunette copied his companion's expression, snugly sandwiching her hands between his own. "Maybe that's a good thing." Chuckling a little herself, the blue eyed girl in front of him replied with a soft "Maybe it is."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Aramina agreed with the young Mondragon. "I suggest we hold a bet." She stated coyly as she already knew the outcome, but didn't say it as it would ruin all the fun. "My terms are that, when Louis-" She was cut off by the term 'If ' which was said by Mondragon, who's voice lacked a lot of confidence. Nevertheless, she continued, " DOES in fact, either:<p>

a) ask her out,

Or

B) Shows gestures that indicate that he shows adoration above usual honor towards my best friend-which by the way, I am confident that he does- you have to admit it out loud and stop trying to woo her altogether and go find your real soulmate, capiche?"

Joaquin just rolled his eyes in a rather ignorant manner and let his fingers dance across the table as if he were talking to a child. " And on a more important matter, my terms are that, if she does not, at all show any signs of adoration to your starry eyed boss, I get full permission to:

a) Take her out whether she's needed or not by you four - when it's not a mission.

b) Have your blessing for a proposal, I think we can agree on that, don't you?"

The romanticist's green eyes twitched in aggravation for a second. "Have my blessing!? You sir are an arrogant son of a donkey headed bull fighting parakeet!-" When Treville sent her an unamused face -she had insulted his best male fighter- she put on a wry sweet smile, even though she was glaring daggers into the man, and calmly replied with a "Forgive me." And that by their way, the bet was set. May the better man -or woman- win, they chorused

Renee groaned quietly to the side. Muttering something about how they were doomed as she rubbed her temple -in pure agony. Viveca had just plainly given up on hope and had her face pressed against the table, comically and incoherently wailing as she did random gestures with her hand. The bet that the two had set was going to last years! Louis was a metaphorical chicken. Joaquin was king flirtsalot. Corinne never even knew what her feelings even were, which made it all the more harder. Even Treville would be saying his prayers this time.

* * *

><p><strong>sincere apologies about terrible first few chapters ahah<strong>


	3. Quarter to 3 can't sleep at all

**okay guys I'm shocked how w hy wha t**

**you guys like it**

**I'm dreaming. Thankie yall**

* * *

><p><strong>Cupid's Arrow and Stupidity have too much in common<strong>

As the rest of the day(s) passed, the betters kept a keen eye on their victims and they noted their every interaction, gestures, looks, and whether their voices changed or not. But, the other had the ability to counter their statements as there was no 'Solid Proof' that both party had seen. And -not surprisingly- the two victims had noted that their friends had started acting rather strange, one of them claiming to have heard someone pronounce his name as 'Clouis' he brushed it off as an accent ("Ahah," "Not funny" "Of course it is")- Much to their relief.

To keep things going, Viveca had spiced it up when their beloved acomode had been two hours late for the fitting that the fashionista had arranged, as the engagement ball was but a subsequent event occurring in less than a week. Sending Treville to find the girl after she had found some loopholes, she -and the other two- waited patiently, the same plot but different scenarios occurring in their minds.

It was mid evening when she had sent the aging man to find her friend.

* * *

><p>Louis paid no mind as his (his what? Amore? He did sometimes refer to her as his co-worker, as a joke that is.) Companion remained uncharacteristically quiet as she was seated on a sofa within the study, eyes surveying the dialogue of the thick book gracefully clasped within her fingers. Assent with the situation, he just dipped his quill back into the ink well, drew it back out and proceeded to write his letter. Alongside the ever present tick of the clock, the sound of the quill gliding across the paper was the only thing heard in the room other than the girl turning the page every now and then, which was rather needless to say, comfortingly awkward- if that made any sense.<p>

The young man quietly came to conclusions that he should take a break, get rid of the long, stretching silence, and then get back to what he was writing down on the parchment. Setting his quill aside -he had more pressing matters such as a sore wrist- he stole a brief glance at the blond haired girl -she was still on the last page she had been for the last ten minutes, which by the laws of common sense, weren't normal.

Curious, he sauntered over and frowned when she didn't even seem to acknowledge his existence, or the fact that he was right there. She didn't seem to be reading the novel either as her eyes were out of focus and her shoulders were tense and rigid. Louis' frown deepened, the girl appeared to have zoned out, something he found her doing quite often since they had left for Apolodia. His curiosity driving further up the mountain, he took a seat beside her and then did he notice how hard her fingers were pressing into the hardcover book.

Knowing what would become of the book if she kept on applying such pressure as she held it, after hesitating for a moment, he carefully pried her hands from the book, and took it, setting it between them. Corinne sourly looked up at him, and just took the book back again, flipping it to a random page. But once more did the young king take it, shut it close, and set it down. The younger girl gave him an annoyed look and picked it up again, as she was about to open it, only to have his hands clasp around the book and set it aside on a conveniently near table.

The blue eyed girl gave her older (by quite little time) companion a look of something close to aggravation before reaching out to take the book back, wanting to end their silent and satirical not-so-duel over the book. But before she could quite get it, Louis (of course he had to do it) quickly stood up, swiping the book from her reach, holding it behind his back.

In a futile attempt to retrieve her book, she tried making a pathetic reach for it, only for the older (and taller) of the two to raise it above him, using his height as an advantage. Still trying to get her book back, expperhasedly , she looked at him and politely asked for it one with the book frowned, as she had given up earlier than she normally would've. Seeing the chance as he was distracted, the girl quickly stood up on the tips of her toes and managed to snatch the book from his grasp. Resuming back to her spot on the sofa, she flipped the book back open, a look of irritation crossed her face when her companion sat next to her, again.

It surprised her when he made no attempt at retrieving the book, which struck her as alright, and then did she know how absurd the characters in the novelization were being. Committing suicide for the love of their life was dead but really wasn't? Absurd. "Never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd actually be reading that." Louis' voice cut into her thoughts. She looked up at him, and then the cover of the book, face blanching as utter befuddlement could be the only proper term to describe her face when, in cursive writing, 'Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare' was written. She flustered a little. And it only worsened when Louis said "I knew you weren't actually reading the book, that's more of Aramina's thing."

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, shutting the book and placing it in her lap. "First its the seasickness thing and now this, will you please just tell me? " She heard the brunette man plead in concern, a pool of flat out guilt forming in the pit of her stomach.

"If I tell you will you let it go?" She whispered quietly, throat suddenly dry as she felt -terrifyingly- incapable of saying it.

"Only if you tell me what it is. Please."

Shamefully ducking her head, she quietly uttered. "Its just a nightmare, nothing else." She didn't even sound so sure of it when the string of words left her mouth. Straightening her composure, and letting out a much needed breath of air, she turned to face her companion, hands confidently resting atop the book cover. "So now you know, huh?" She couldn't help but smile in a tight lipped manner.

"I guess I do." It wasn't everything that the young man needed an explanation for, but it worth it. For the time being, that is.

Suddenly remembering something, he hastily returned to his desk and opened one of the drawers, he drew out an old journal. The blond haired girl stared at the object with keen interest. Looking back up at the tall man, she inquired, "What's that?"

"This," He placed the old journal in her hands. "Is for you." Flipping it open, she found that the pages were filled with the structure and secrets of the catacombs that resided back in the Parisian Castle. One of the pages was normal, except for the fact that it looked like a folded one. Curious, she unfolded it, and marveled when she found that it was a map of every single passageway in France. Eyes sparkling in enthusiasm, she continued flipping through it, her companion delighted by her reaction decided that his break was over, and presumed writing his previously abandoned letter.

" 'The passageways are less complicated than trying to understand how a woman's mind works, that is for sure.' What's with men and saying things like that? We're not that complicated to understand."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not looking up from his writing as a grin formed on his face- only to have a cushion colide with it a moment later.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, when Treville had found than less than half an hour later in the study, the girl was deeply engrossed in an old book l, her blue eyes sparkling in merriment. And it turned out that when she had seen a comedic part, she would read it out loud; making the young king momentarily chuckle, or in some cases, laugh light-heartedly as he signed off a letter. The old man noted that the brunette had a similar sparkle too in his eyes, and when he noticed him, he humbly invited him in, Corinne also greeting him and for a brief moment, he could easily imagine her being a Personal Assistant to the young king as she was guard.<p>

* * *

><p>(Following day)<p>

After actually for once taking Louis' advice and catching up on sleep, it was no wonder when she didn't even get breakfast that day, waking up around noon.

And after being practically pestered ("Come on, we only have today until we reach Apolodia! You have to know how to dance the Waltz and you have to do it in this dress!" "No." "Corinne..." "No. Nope, nope, nopedy-nope.") By Viveca, she had no choice but to play the role of a Doll for the hour as she faced the fashionista's wrath. ("Let me do your hair!" "Why?" "Because," She chided "That's the only way we'll know which one suits you more." And with a sigh, she gave in, after a long argument about getting her hair done.) But it was a lie to say that she was unimpressed; the dress (and hair) was actually much better than the last one. And her curls of blond hair and been fastened by a ribbon and bobby pins to the back of her head as a graceful and pretty updo.

Stepping back to admire her work, the french woman nodded, satisfied with the outcome.

"Pretty as a Princess!" Their green eyed friend squealed in glee as she came through the door. Sniggling, the other girl nodded. Muttering a "More like 'Queenly as a Queen', wouldn't you say?" And the two erupted into a flurry of incoherent gossip and giggles.

Suddenly rather uncomfortable standing with her friends as they talked about her like that, (It never was nor shall happen, she stated firmly) she quickly disappeared behind the dressing screen, proceeding to change into something actually comfortable. And everything they said practically spelled out S-H-M-A-L-T-Z-Y to her. She was glad when lunch time rolled around; as there would definitely be no more of that (extremely awkward and nonsensical) chatter there.

She refrained from letting herself even think about those conversations exchanged amongst the two (or three, Renee could also be on their side of things).

"It's nice that you won't be falling asleep in your food anymore." Louis stated satirically, exchanging a look with her, smile stretching on his face. The girl in front of him gave him a look of derision, adding a 'Ha. ha.' That was practically dripping with sarcasm; making his smile stretch wider up to the point of being considered lopsided.

"Oh Louis Darling, you must tell me: For how many years did you aspire to build that flying Balloon?" Anne suddenly spoke up, in an all too sugary voice, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. She folded her hands atop his shoulder to add to the effect.

The latter laughed nervously, sheepishly pausing for a moment before saying that he had always wanted to see things from higher ground that wasn't …well, a mountain or cliff. Anne frowned for a brief moment (not quite happy with the answer) but smiled sunnily and returned to her conversation with another person (much to his relief).

And after taking a moment to mentally roll his eyes, he wondered why his father had arranged a marriage between them. They were nothing short of alike, in a bad way.

Turning his attention back to the bemused girl in front of him as their plates were taken away, he couldn't help how sunny he was acting. "There's something I'd really like to tell you, it's really important." He requested excitedly.

Smiling confusedly, the girl tilted her head to the side, as if asking 'What is it?' But instead found herself asking something else instead: "Can't you just tell me here?" And almost sheepishly, the young man replied by telling her that it was something he'd prefer to openly say to her in private. She scrunched up her nose slightly in confusion. But nevertheless, she agreed; curious as what could cause her friend such vivid excitement.

* * *

><p>After she had let him practically drag her as he was prancing around into his study, he shoveled amongst the mess of papers, envelopes, quills and an in well that was his desk. He shoveled around for a bit with some slight difficulty, he had found a sheet of parchment paper, obviously a letter he was searching for, he set it down and returned to his place beside her.<p>

The young king was grinning so wide, Corinne wondered if it hurt to smile so wide. "Okay, so remember a few weeks ago back in Paris when Weselton had requested becoming trade partners?" The blond haired girl gave a curt nod, wondering what that had to do with anything. The sunny man paced around and occasionally gestured to things or facts, with his hands as he continued. He talked about how he was almost about to decline when she had prevented him from doing so, stating that most of the materials most needed in France were -coincidentally- in fact, Weselton's highest selling -and most common- products. She then added that most of the needed materials in said Kingdom were also the most common one's in France. Marveled at how a young lady such as herself -who had also grown up tending to barn animals and crops instead of attending political meetings- had managed to find such a needed connection, he had of course taken it into consideration, and finally agreed. Also stating in the letter that he wishes for their Kingdoms to become close trading partners in the near future.

"And?" The blue eyed girl inquired curiously.

"Not only did they already send their first half of the trade already," He grasped her hands with his (an action she found him doing quite often as of lately) own ones that were trembling from excitement. Staring into her eyes with his own charming ones, he happily announced that they had requested to be France's closest partner in trade, as the benefits outnumbered quite a lot. Extremely bewildered, and delighted, she softly squeezed his hands in hers. "That's great news!" She exclaimed. "Who knows already?"

There was a pregnant pause.

Sheepishly lowering his head and glancing away, face turning a cherry red, he looked almost shy to give her the answer. "Well, aside from Treville, and a selective few guards who helped unloading the supplies..." He mumbled the rest, quickly averting his gaze to his shoes.

"Huh?"

"Nmne wlly nws bt yw..."

"Couldn't quite catch that."

"No one really knows but you…" He finally stated, just above a mumble. "I kinda -No, I wanted you to be the first one to know." He admitted, cheeks turning a shade darker as he stubbornly refused to removed his attention from his feet. He heard the girl giggle softly, and the slight movement of her feet as she stepped closer. "That's really sweet of you, chicken." She said, not hoping her little joke would be accepted as corny, something which was ridiculously not like her. At all. He looked up again, eyes sparkling again."But still, that's great news." She stated, happy for the young king.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Its fine, nerd."

"I really owe you one."

"Seriously Louis, stop. You don't need to-"

"Of course I do, you practically saved my kingdom in terms of trade."

"I only pointed something out."

"It was much more than that.

"Just stop. Please. You're getting mushy again."

"Aww, come on. I really do have to make it up to you, I do owe you a lot more than just the role of Musketeers."

"No, really, there's no need to be so schmaltz-" She was cut off by a flurry of 'Thank you's that left his mouth so fast he was practically speaking gibberish. He started shaking her hands as fast as he said his thanks, making her laugh wholeheartedly as if it were a light hearted joke. At first she had put a hand to her mouth as if that would stop her giggles, but when that didn't work, she was just fine leaving it at her side.

He scooped her up into a big hug and set her down a moment later, the 'thank you's not seeming to stop. The blue eyed girl forced herself not to smile fondly, but her eyes did that for her, no matter how hard she bit down on her cheek.

She swore that her heart stopped beating the moment Louis' 'thanks' stopped just a millisecond short of grasping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. It lasted barely a second and ended as quick as it came. But the girl was still standing there in bewilderment over what had just happened. He grasped her hands again, "Thank you so much!" She didn't notice it when he ran out of the room, announcing the trading ordeal to everyone. Blinking a few times, she just remained rooted to the ground as she hesitatingly raised her fingers to her lips. As everything registered in her mind, she was surprised to find that she could still breathe. She had just been kissed. Louis kissed her. His Majesty just kissed her.

She was definitely in some twisted dream, then. Because he would never have done that. Ever. "But he just did." Her subconsciousness argued. "B-but he was just excited…right?" Even in her mind she was pathetic at convincing herself. Be it melodramatic and uncalled for, she felt like she was going to drop to the floor right then and there. Luckily, Treville appeared by the doorway before that could happen. Thankfully, he thought it was because of the trade negotiations, she nearly sighed in relief. The old man offered to drop her off as Viveca, Aramima and Renée were waiting for her, to which, she gratefully accepted; she didn't think she could even walk after the sudden shocker that had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>yall wanted some kissies so I gives you some kissies uwu ㇩3<strong>

**((Of course they count as kissies whaddaya mean they don't))**

**I'm using fictional kingdoms because I am terrible at history and I'm too lazy to change it. (Anne of Austria ((_considering the timeline_)) would've been his deceased mother as she died of cancer and rl (Annes kid) Louis' wife, Queen Marie Antoinette, was slaughtered along with him in the French revolution so boo) ((Also, Anne's kid (Also named Louis ahhah) had a younger brother named Philippe I'm crying㈳4) (((and also rl annes such a sweetheart, not tryin to antagonize her okay)))**

**btw story anne's le very anneoying ㇩3**


	4. To be loved and to be in love (1)

**Yes, for the most part, our stubborn, hotheaded short tempered girl has been out of character. ("Characters mature.") No, that's not it. Right now, she'll be a little mature ("Cough, Like Anna before she punches Hans' off of the ship") she just needs to be like that for the time being, but she'll get into character. Soon. I hope.**

**Also, quote's taken from TheGoodQuote, you should go check them out, their quotes make great prompts for writers block (/^▽^)/**

**short chapter because I've lost inspiration bye**

* * *

><p><em><strong>㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6" You can never be<strong>_

_**㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6 "best friends"**_

_**㇧6㇧6㇧6 with someone you**_

_**㇧6 fell in love with. "**_

Corinne, still in shock over what had happened, decided just to hide away in her shared room with the girls. She knew that it was cowardly, but she needed the time to think, and register, and accept exactly what had happened. And due to that, she had skipped dinner. She simply just didn't know what to think of it. And the fact that she was having mixed feelings about it made it even worse. Worsening when she didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Groaning as she rolled over onto her side, she let her cheek comically squish against her face as the -was it really even ?- dreadful possibility of that kiss being something that had just happened in the heat of the moment, very well in fact, it seemed fallacious to her. Sure she had known about the liking-ness he took to her- she just deemed it as a simple infatuation, and nothing more. But at that moment, she was beginning to question her labeling; was it really just an infatuation? It had lasted over two and a half years already! She would never have had admitted that she had felt something like a spark. If that was even what it was, right then, she wasn't so sure if she could decipher her heart at all.

Absentmindedly staring through the large glass window, she wondered when - but most importantly _**WHY**_ things had gotten so complicated. Needing some reassurance, she simply told herself that she was looking too far into the situation, and then that happened. That moment when your gut just acts up, weighing you down with the fact that it knows that you know that what you just told yourself was false. A fable. An unauthenticated thing- correction: _an unauthenticated **feeling**_. She told herself over and over and over again for over nine-hundred and eighty six days, and yet, it all just seemed too fictitious to be believable- at least, that's what she believed to be true.

She just wished that… thing, had never happened. It was already hard enough dealing with her persistent friends ("Come on! It's so obvious, just do us all a favor by giving us a break from this!" "From what!?" "Don't even try that trick on me, little miss D'Artagnan, we know about his adoration for you! All of France can see it, he's like transparent as glass! We all see it, and it's about time you do." "Yeah right. Then why is he acting like that?" "For the love of- he's trying to impress you! He knows that you want to know the answers to the murder mystery and he's trying so hard-" "Just to get noticed?" "Not just by anyone, but you!"), she just couldn't afford the awkwardness. Or risk their friendship, something that big was at stake! And that was something simply too precious to lose. Or risk. Whichever fitted more.

Suddenly, the sound of three sets of mismatched footsteps reached her ears, and a romanticist's squeals reached her ears along with muffled giggles and someone trying to shush them. Not needing anymore word from them, she rolled over and pretended to be asleep, despite her fluttery chest and her overworking mind. Both of which she tried to ignore. Desperately.

The sound of the large oak door opening reached her ears, followed by a "Aww, the poor thing; She must be exhausted!" From Aramina. A statement -of something to do with looking their best as they were to dock the ship at morning - followed Viveca as the girl sauntered over to the dressing screen. A simple goodnight came from the violist.

Corinne released a breath she didn't know she had been holding when the lights went out, the silence signaling that they were asleep. Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling; as if it would answer questions which she didn't even know existed. Through the darkness, she could barely see anything - including the darker shadows, but that was of not her concern. Turning to face the large grandfather clock that sat on the wall, it's ticking almost soothing, she could barely make out the numbers and the hands. Accurate or not, it was far too close to midnight and she knew that if she wanted to be awake at all the next morning, she should get some sleep. Agreeing with herself, she didn't know what did the trick; her tiredness, the softness of the pillows, the warm comforter, or just the fact that she had to wake up early, but she found herself falling asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

><p>After having overslept by over half an hour ("So sorry Corinne, we just didn't have the heart to wake you!" "We actually did but Aramima wouldn't let us.") The girl found herself hilariously shoveling waffles into her mouth as quickly as she could, the chef and water boy pleased to see her, even if it was long after breakfast. Then she found herself being shoved towards the dressing screen back at the suite, Viveca throwing her the dress she was supposed to wear, along with a magenta sash, as she was adding a few last touches to her makeup.<p>

And before she even knew it, (which was far too quick) the ship had been docked and they were personally greeted by the royal couple.

It was almost as if two hours were two seconds, for heaven's sake! And then they were being introduced, which arose slight suspicion from her as evident question marks made themselves clear in her thoughts as she refrained from raising her brow. The last time there had been visiting royals in France (the situation was a little reversed, or at least the roles, but that wasn't the point, she tells herself) such introductions had not been there. The question marks coming to her thoughts once again, she wondered why, suddenly, their introduction was necessary. At all. The little tiny voice of her subconsciousness replied with the fact that they were at the head of the security in the entire Musketeer force, including the troops.

Pleased with the remainder, she actually started to pay attention, only for a hand to be pressed against her back and shove her forward the slightest. And only then did she realize that she was in fact, right in front of the royal pair, confused, she was about to look to her side to see whoever had pushes her forward when said person's voice did that for her. "And this is Corinne. Also a good friend of mine." She didn't know if she should scowl and punch him in the face, or if she should remain flattered by the second comment. Knowing that it would be wiser (she didn't mature at all, if she were back at France, she would thank Viveca for the pointy heels and slam them as hard as she possibly can on his foot.) She chose the latter. That and the fact that her poetic friend would have her head for such thing.

Quickly coming back into reality, she quickly delivered a head-bow as to make up for the fact that she'd missed the fact that she was supposed to curtsey.

She blinked a couple of times in confusion when the other man (Antonio, was it?) Glanced between his fiance and her, chuckling. Her question was quickly answered when the young man looked at Louis and said, "Uncanny resemblance, wouldn't you say?" Once again confused, she and the other blond woman exchanged a confused look. She admits it, it is rather humorous. Same platinum hair, same azure eyes, same height, similar facial structure -it was almost unnerving. But there was a major difference; whereas she wore the colors from cherry to oleander, the other girl's palette consisted of a rich sea blue. The man beside her chuckled and replied that indeed it was uncanny, yet humorous. And she almost wonders if anything that happened the day before, she still remembers. Hopefully, she thought to herself, clasping her hands elegantly in front of her, he didn't.

After some small chit chat, Antonio cleared his throat, suggesting that they head to the Palace, as it would be rude to keep his guests standing on the pavement. She certainly did not miss Aramina's squeal of excitement at the news that they were going to be staying in the castle.

* * *

><p>As the two men caught up with each others lives, reliving some of the cookie stealing mischief (boys will be boys), the girls had also found their unbiological sisters as well. Two redheaded girls giggling in their amusement. Two out of a set of triplets finding a certain brunette who adored dresses and had a divine fashion sense. The other triplet finding another person who adored music as she. And the two blonds had found that they had more similarities other than their appearances.<p>

As the day went on and driver past noon, leading into a leisurely evening, the trip was on smooth sailing, most of them could confirm happily. Viveca, distraught at the fact that the day had went on so quickly, had given up a couple of hours, determined to finish at least a couple of dresses for the little girls as she had started a fashion line in a stroke of inspiration. Aramima would've laughed if she were not spending almost the entire day with her almost twin, reading up every book together in the library. Renee would've rolled her eyes and muttered a "She must be delirious, but it is Viveca we're talking about." Had she not spent the rest of the day with the young princess, caught up in lyric sheets and musical instruments.

As for Corinne, she had spent the day getting to know the young princess, but quickly found herself excusing herself as she remembered something bothersome that kept egging on her. Thankfully, Rosella did not mind. Not quite sure what to do, the former ended up (not-so) leisurely strolling around, journal-about-the-passageways in hand. The temperature was rather high, so she had taken one of Aramina's umpteen fans along with her.

She tried to focus on the words- she really did! But try as she may, she simply couldn't. She blamed it on the heat as she pushed her sun hat further down on her head until she was sure that it wouldn't fly off on some gust of wind that she knew was nonexistent. After staring at the page that she tried to vainly gain interest in, she let out an annoyed sound and shut the book, ignoring the small poof of dust that went up in the humid air.

"I wish…" She mumbled to the air, the strange fluttery feeling back again. "More than anything…" She was glad that there was a bench near by (The fact that it was under a tree was a bonus.); the temperature was doing some strange things, toying with her mind as the fluttery flurry feeling increased. "More than life, more than jewels…" What was she even saying to herself? If the world had run out of jewels, she could care less, even if Viveca's life depended on them. What did she possibly want more than life? She didn't even think about those things when they dashed out of her mouth in 'nonsensical babblings'. "I wish…" She found herself repeating the rhythm over again, but the words died on her lips. The last two words she repeated, fluttery feeling just about filling her up. Propping her cheek up against her palm, she sighed. "I wish… I wish I knew what was going on."

"You can't always know everything, you know."

Glancing up in shock at the fact that someone had heard her, she saw Rosella a few feet away, who, shyly tucked a stray strand of hair away. Not wanting to be impolite, she quickly offered the other blond a seat next to her on the garden bench, which she gratefully took. She was sure she heard something about flats being comfier than 'those darn foot-killing' heels and couldn't help but silently agree. There was a moment of silence broken by the princess, "Is it difficult?"

"Huh?"

"Being a… Musketeer? Sorry, really don't know how to pronounce all of these things yet."

She laughed a little, quickly assuring the other girl that it was fine. "Well…sometimes it is tough, but most of the time…it's annoying." After making a 'bleugh' face, both girls exchanged a laugh.

"Sooo…" The younger girl droned out. "What do you normally do as a guard?" In what most would call a very improper and ' not-Princess-like ' manner, she crossed her legs clasped her hands, elbows resting on her knees and chin resting on her hands in a way that displayed her keen interest.

"Well… I normally have to babysit Sir Magpie over there." The girl in pink answered, pointing towards the two men strolling around chatting non-stop, also doing ridiculous gestures. Suddenly remembering the fact that she had blurted out one of the codenames, she slapped both hands over her mouth embarrassedly, causing the other to laugh. If she were melodramatic as Aramima, she would've called the other blonds laughing near relentless. Thankfully, she was not the girl who was always daydreaming about romance. Hopefully, she would never be.

After a few moments of smothering her chuckles, Rosella had returned back to her normal self; assuring the other girl that it was fine if she referred to him as a magpie. After a while of talking and joking about some absurd things, she brought up the topic, pointing to the duo that were still walking around. "Talk to him much?" She inquired, slight accent dancing around her voice as she playfully nudged her shoulder to the other girls.

"We…" The other girl started, not really knowing which word would fit whatever they had. After shrugging and waving her hands like she was trying to figure out an invisible rubix cube that resident, weightless, in the air, she let out a 'plooolf '-ish sound. "Ac…knowledge each other. I guess." When the other girl gave her a look which practically screamed ' r u kiddin me ', she frowned. And after a long line of what could only be noted as girl-talk, did the girls acknowledge the fact that the sun was setting. It was strange; they had a lot in common, but some other things were as different as oil and water, as different as pink is to blue- however you could put it. After helping the Princess sneak into the stables, they found the one thing that they could call 'exactly the same' between them; the undying love for horses, or just animals in general on Rosella's side. She shook her head at one point, this is pretty unbelievable and creepy if you ask me- in a good way, she had said, and the two exchanged a line of puns and , both girls -at the same exact time, too!- had blurted something about dinner, and they rushed back, arriving in time, thankfully.

Even through the meal, the two girls continuously tried not to laugh, receiving some odd looks from Antonio's father in the process. It was also when they were introduced to Queen Marissa, the charming and sweet lady that was Rosella's meal was none the less, lively and practically bursting with chatter. Giggles, gasps and histories filled the air as everyone passed their stories around in mirth. Not a single sad tale was told. The air and overall feel of it was warm and welcome -like family gatherings in winter, they could all mutually agree on. After Antonio had asked how his friend and the lady-guard had met, Louis explained that he had accidentally bumped into her while chasing his creation down the hall, the next time she had saved his life, he had said something stupid, causing her to childishly hold a grudge for a long time. Said girl gasped insultedly and frowned at the mention of her being childish, and half-jokingly smacked him on the shoulders, causing laughter to rise into the air.

As the next day rolled by rather quickly, to the three girls' mirth, Aramina had nearly fainted after realizing that they were in a beautiful island-kingdom and staying in the palace, was not a dream.

The girl (She was incredibly stubborn when it came to the bet she had made) had become fed up with the sudden hiatus that arose from between her friend and the young King. The girl was completely avoiding him- and she didn't even bother to explain why! She really didn't know what was going on between those two, but she had talked to her friend, who, surprisingly agreed. Even if it was begrudgingly.

* * *

><p>Why in the name of Holy Spaghetti was confronting him about that so awkward? She had asked him- with a moment of great hesitation, and now she was doomed to this, a long, awkward silence. And time just had to go so agonizingly slow? Did the world just want her to remain miserable, because if it did, it was doing an extravagant job at that. Standing there, she wished that the world could swallow her up because gosh that was awkward.<p>

Embarrassedly and nervously laughing breezily as the color red adorned most of his face, Louis somehow found it in himself to be able to speak. "Y-yeah…a-about that," Stuttering like a fool, but still speaking, that counted…right? "I..that wasn't really how I imagined it happening in my mind." He admitted. The girl in front of him forced a laugh as her eyes suddenly found the shelf to her right ridiculously interesting, tucking away a strand of loose hair.

Tick

Tock

Tick

-And the agonizingly slow ticks of the clock weren't easing his nerves. Only about a hundred ticks later (note the evident sarcasm) did the girl stutter a 'Really?' -confused, but nevertheless, sincere. That gave him a bit of hope. Tugging on loose strings, maybe, but still, hope. "Affirmative." He managed to smoothly reply, though the volume in his voice was devastatingly low. After (rather awkwardly) being asked how he would've rather imagined it happening - he didn't know how it happened, he honestly didn't- he found himself standing far closer than the had been a moment ago. Much to his pleasure, and shock, she didn't protest. Instead she just silently stood there, curious as to what he was going to do next., head tilted to the side.

"I-…" After managing to regain his voice, he just had to lose it, didn't he? Clearing his throat, Louis (tried to) continued. "There's something I should tell you-" When the blond girl's eyes quickly darted to the door, he remembered that Viveca probably was on a search for her. "- No, it can't wait." When her eyes confusedly settled on him again, he delicately took ahold of her hands and held them close to his heart - an action which briefed his obvious affection, she noted. Seeing his pleading look, she begrudgingly agreed. She told him to make it quick. And he was wondering if he should've been saving it for another time; he had no idea what her reaction would be, and she had friends who have perfect timing to interrupt something. Not that he blamed them, they had no idea, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>wow the update pace on this stinkS Omg<strong>

**.: Queen Jay :.**

**O00OOO ITS JAY YAY ㇩3**

**im answering to both ur reviews so yeah**

**ahahahahha isnt she awesome tho**

**LIA IS IN HAWAII WITHOUT WIFI HOW DO EXPECT HER TO BE ABLE TO SEE THIS**

**and abt jellyfish boi, yes.**

**- I made him kiss a cat and have to get catfur out of his mouth**

**- I shoved a snow cone in his face**

**- I said that he has the ego the size of the titanic**

**And all on the same day. And it was his birthday yey I feel like I've accomplished something.**

**what no he aint louis he looks nothing like him he doesn't even wanna fly hes scared of heights so shush ㇩3㈝9**

**Also muahahahah I told you you'd be dragged in to the fandom amiraite (amira I know youre there behind jay)**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOW YOURE A HARDCORE LOUIS GIRL I FEEL SO PROUD**

**HAVE YOU LISTENED TO 18 YET **

**Because I'm just here like ㇩3 because Louis wrote most of the lyrics and liam and zayn wrote their solos so im just here cryin because of LOUIS' SOLO DO YOU HEAR THE CROWD CRYING**

**'_I have loved you since we were eighteen,' _**

**technically he met her when she was 17 and like half a year later he fell in love and it took him another half a year to admit it and they started going out yey**

**'_Long before we both thought the same thing,'_**

**_ louis if you're trying to be subtle you failed it worse than when the titanic tried to float. Also ombre blondie's reaction was adorable like she has the greatest boyfriend ever I agree with the other eight (both their frands) they HAVE TO GET MARRIEWD AJDJSKSNSJKSJSN_**


	5. I've loved you since I was 18 (2)

_**❄❄❄❄❄❄" Something's gotta give now,**_

_**❄❄❄❄❄Cause I'm dying just to make you see,**_

_**❄❄❄That I need you here with me now,**_

_**❄Cause you've got that one thing. "**_

_**-**_**One Thing. **

Just as he opened his mouth to say something (and probably get a punch in the face from) Treville rounded the corner (automatically causing the two to take a large step away from one another) and almost looked surprised. "Ah, Corinne. Your majesty." Quickly bowing his head to the young king, the captain of the guards turned back to the blond, calmly asking if they could have a word.

Raised eyebrow, maybe. But she accepted nonetheless, sparing Louis a look - and the grey haired man tells himself that whatever he had accidentally interrupted, was not that important when the young lady mouthed 'We'll talk later.' To the brunette man. As the two turned to leave, the aging man rested a hand on her shoulder, starting a casual conversation to ease whatever nerves of hers that had been wrecked, and due to that, the actual conversation hadn't really started till they had arrived at the edge of the gardens. Treville wondered to himself if it was the best time to break the news- he quickly shook his head, it was his job! But still, the fact that it was Corinne, a lady who was, at times, rather confusing. (But weren't all women like that?)

She was beauty,

She was grace,

She could literally punch you in the face.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Corinne asked, blue eyes suspiciously shimmering up at him, almost as if she knew that there was bad news.

Reaching into his satchel as he cleared his throat, the elderly captain took out two separate letters, folded and tucked into an envelope, and handed them both to the girl who's suspicious look was kept tainted on her face, giving both envelopes a quick once over before deciding to open one. Mumbling something to herself, she spared the old man's serious face a glance before she scanned the parchment.

First sentence, eyebrows rose.

Second sentence, eyes widened.

Third sentence, both envelopes fell to the floor.

She clutched the paper tightly as she read on, not believing a single word she read as a burning flame of anger began growing in her brain. Heartbeat was but a dull thud as she read the few last sentences.

'_**At the moment, we are uncertain of his whereabouts. As of current matters, my men are on the look for where is location might be. I will contact you as soon as we find any clues.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Second-in-command, James Howard Bruskey.'**_

Corinne pushed her fringe up as she ran a hand through her hair, torn between wanting to murder the entire force left back in Paris for letting the lunatic escape and…well, so far that was the only thing she wanted to do. Maybe it would ease her dread? She sarcastically thought to herself. Looking back up at the captain, "When did you get this?!" She nearly demanded, waving it in front of his serious face. "Do- this is freaking serious!" The man didn't say a single word and she didn't even notice, "That- that madman has escaped from the dungeon and he's a murderer for crying out loud!" Not a single word. Just a blank, cold stare. Frustrated, she waved the paper in front of his face. "Hell-o? Are you even listening?"

"Read the second one. It gets worse." The old man replied as calmly as he could although the situation was wracking with his nerves. And such stress at his age was not required by his doctor either. And when the young lady read the next one (after picking the envelopes up, of course), he was sure as death that this was only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p>Not even three seconds passed after the two left when Louis smacked himself in the face, muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" To himself, dragging his hand down his face. Once again, interrupted. Once again, left. If only Treville hadn't rounded the corner. Smacking himself in the face again, he feels like an idiot. "Oh what am I even thinking?" He asked himself. Feeling guilty for even thinking like that. "She's just doing her job." Remembering that King Peter had requested a small private talk around…when did he say, again? Looking around, finding a clock, he found that it was in less than half an hour. "Might as well be doing mine."<p>

And with a sigh, he halfheartedly walked out, not really paying attention to anything that was going on as he almost idly looked for the other king, humming slightly under his breath.

* * *

><p>Feeling sick to her stomach wouldn't even begin to describe it, she felt like she could throw up right at that moment. He was on the loose. He was free. He was last seen on a <em>ship <em>headed to _several _countries, _including _Appolonia. Philippe could be right under their noses and none of them would even know it. Trembling, she found it in her to speak, ocean blue eyes not tearing away from the letter for even one second. "Do they know yet? D-do the girls know yet? Please tell me they know!"

As calmly as he could, Treville nodded. "I just discussed the matter with them a little while before finding you-" And she almost _collapsed _from relief, they knew, and they would keep a keen eye open. That took away some of the weight. Not really a lot though. "- But you _do _realize what security measures we have to take, right? We _are _up against one of the prime assassinators in France and we have no clue where he is, he could have vanished to _anywhere." _

Head swarming with mixed opinions on the current situation (He most likely would know where his cousin was, and he could be there already, or he could be gathering accomplices, they could never estimate on something this dangerous.), Corinne already started feeling uncomfortable having the young man out of her radar -it was Philippe, she protested, anything could happen! Yeah, that was it. Definitely the reason to have him in her radar. Yep. He just has a crazy power obsessed murderer of a cousin and that's why she's gotten overprotective. Of course. Returning her attention to the captain of the guards, staring at him dead in the eye as seriously and calmly as she could, she slowly and steadily asked, "Have the security measures been taken yet?" When she received a curt nod, and the information that Pierre had been informed first (he was an extraordinary one when it came into his job, and if she remembered correctly, when Treville retired in a few years, he was going to be given the role as Captain. She liked Treville's taste in security.) And that he had been there as the man in his mid twenties informed the rest of the force that had come along and had a talk with Appolonia's Captain of the guard- needless to say, Corinne felt a lot of the weight of duty and worry lift of off the shoulders a bit. She was about to let out a relieved sigh when the old man cut her short,

"I would like to have a private discussion on this matter with you and the girls later this evening." And when the girl raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Me and only the girls?' He added, "You foursome are one of the best on the force, and I don't think I need to add more so save me from embarrassment." Adding a light hearted joke to try and ease the tension that hung in the air, he continued. "I will personally inform his Majesty less than an hour after the discussion. I don't want him to worry too much for such reasons and you know how he gets when he's like that, and he's like that a lot." When the young lady shrugged in a 'more or less.' way, Treville almost smiled. Feeling accomplished, he rested a heavy gloved hand on her shoulder, good grief she was literally still trembling! Nearly torn between laughing and feeling sympathetic, he shook his head. "Run along now, isn't it your shift to guard the King?" A smirk nearly playing at his lips, he fought not to have a smug look on his face when her eyes darted around, almost in a panic-like uncomfortableness.

-"Yeah," She said it so quietly he was sure she was whispering it. Alert mode :on. Quickly tucking the letters back in, making sure not to fold it or crumple it, she handed them back to the old man before walking away. And quickly, may he add.

A reasonable distance away, Corinne picked up her pace, ridiculously uncomfortable due to the newfound information. And the date it was sent…three days ago. Feeling her hands tremble again, and annoyed with it, she crossed her arms and continued taking long strides along the burgundy brick path that lead to the castle, comfort returning the closer she got. And she tells herself that it's the warm sunshine from the tropical kingdom that warms up her face, and it definitely isn't a blood rush. Sunlight. Sunlight. Sunlight. Definitely that.

* * *

><p>Sipping his tea as he curiously stared at the (almost distracted) young man seated opposite from him with keen interest. He decided that he should put his cup down before he drowned all of it, and he did. "Louis," He started, clasping his large hands together on the white wooden table as a breeze blew by, he continued, "So, based on what Pierre had told-" More like assured."- me, it seems that these 'female Musketeers' are… they do an extravagant job?" Setting down his own cup, the frenchman nodded, adding an 'of course' alongside the question why they should not be, after all, they did manage to rescue him more times than the others, or at least that's what he believes, anyway. Nodding slightly as he took in that answer, Peter chewed the inside of his cheek a little before asking a follow up question, "As personal guards …on a scale of one to twenty, how good are they?" Scaling it, definitely not the best way to bring out a question based on security.<p>

Louis' eyebrows rose rather high, not expecting such question. Adjusting himself in his seat, he laced his fingers together in thought, resting them on his crossed legs. "Well," His laugh was on the verge of being counted as nervous. "I don't really see how one can tell security measurements on a scale." The other man nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "It's definitely not the same everyday, but I can guarantee you that they do not hesitate to fight and defend when they need to." Another nod, the younger wasn't quite sure but he thinks that the other man is taking mental notes, causing him to smile and his world lights up and Peter doesn't miss it when the younger ruler starts talking again and there's adoration in the way he looks and the way he talks, marveling at it himself as he tells the older man about the misadventures as if they were really good stories and he's a young child. Its almost as if he can't believe himself and Peter just finds that hilarious and the feeling is mutual, Rosella sure did a number those few years ago.

"And, forgive me if I'm wrong, but, isn't one your personal bodyguard?"

"Corinne?" Confused on why he brought the blond up, maybe, but the older man knows that the boy's world just got brighter when he mentioned her, he can tell from the way that his eyes lit up and caught a spark. "-Why, yes, yes she is." Eyebrows scrunched up with the smile still on his lips, he tilted his head to the side, confused. " -!" But as he was about to ask why, the other man interjected. Asking how well she does her job- it's not an unusual question, Louis objected in his mind- "She's …terrific..you could say." He replied, splaying out his hands as he shrugged his shoulders.

Frowning, Peter cut in. "But it's not what I should say, it's what you should say- put it in your own words, what you think and not what I'll think."

Glancing to the side for a brief moment, Louis sheepishly chewed on his bottom lip, "A'right…she…" There were billions of words that could describe it and he knew thousands of them which he could say, but his tongue was twisted. "She's fantastic at it, really! She's always genuine and just… wonderful at it.. She knows when to take action, when to be stubborn and determined; it makes her who she is," Louis shrugs again. "Wouldn't change anything about her." He smiles, pearly whites showing as his lips arched in joy. "And… " The older man could see the glint of adoration even if he was blind. "She's the closest person I have..." Lightly shrugging, he added, "She's my best friend..…wouldn't exchange her for the world."

Peter nodded his head slowly, deciding that it was an appropriate time to drown the last remains of his, now cold, tea. "Well, I'd love to stay and expand our chat a little, but I have a session with the parliament regarding Antonio and some ridiculous rumors which I have to attend in a bit." Louis nodded understandingly, faux rumors were never something that (in his opinion, at least) should be left alone in the dark for too long. Vocalizing that he understood perfectly, he smiled when the other man placed a hand on his shoulder shortly after getting up to leave, expecting something thankful when he opened his mouth, the man was surprised when something totally unrelated did instead.

"You should talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand." And he left the young man to his thoughts, mixed thoughts, to be specific.

_Maybe I should?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>✏✏✏✏" Written in these walls are the stories I can't explain,<em>**

**_❤❤❤ I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days,_**

**_㈎8㈎8 She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,_**

**_✒ Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone. "_**

**_-Story of My Life, One Direction_**

"So… about that .._talk, _I- I can explain! Really! I j-" Corinne held up a hand to silence him, even if she stayed silent, he could practically _feel _the annoyance burning in her royal-blue irises.

"It's fine. You were just excited. It meant nothing. Aramina's bombarded me with enough novels to know that some people get like that when they're excited." Louis, feeling like a kicked puppy, couldn't seem to get anything to come from his mouth- resulting in _more _words coming from the country girl's mouth. "- And apparently, you're one of those ..people. C'est tout. La fin." Ouch, that stung.

Feeling like he was just poked with a needle, Louis couldn't help the string of words that left his mouth. " 'That's it.' ? 'The end.'? _That's it?_" No, he wasn't angry, just confused, and _hurt. Extremely hurt. _Un chiot coups de pied, ajouter l'accent- if he should put it into words. When the girl in front of him seemed _shocked_, the kicked puppy feeling turned into a _stabbing _feeling, _no _pun intended. His feet moved on their own when he stepped back. "Y-" Doing random and confused motions with his hands, he stuttered. "You didn't even _know _what I was _going _to even_ say_!" Voice getting thick on despair, he found it really hard to continue. "Have you ever even thought that _maybe_, just _maybe_, I kissed you because-"

"_Because what?_" The blond woman nearly spat, clearly annoyed. And angered.

_"Because I **love **you, Corinne D'artagnan!"_

After realizing _what _exactly he had said, Louis froze and his eyes widened.

"I -" Corinne's mouth hung open in shock, but it didn't last that long as she quickly snapped out of the spell. "_Excuse me?!_" She exclaimed more than asked, the tone of her voice a strange mix of bitter apprehension and awed astonishment. "What the actual _heck_, Louis?!" But the man just stood there, _frozen in place, with a look of **sheer terror **etched on his face_ -And that's when she realizes that he had just said something that he'd been keeping for _years_, and according to his facial expression, it was not _something she was supposed to hear._ At least, not like _that_, anyway.

She doesn't know which emotion is stronger,

_**Anger,**_

_**Or**_

_**Shock.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, short chapter. But ridiculous cliffhanger that four people read. Also, take this to note: I never have and nor will I ever go beyond the word "heck". I don't like curses and swears, its something I sometimes tolerate, but I despise it. "Heck" is my limit. I won't go beyond it. Okay?<strong>

**i hate how thisis coming along :/**

**oh well**

**(ive become british trash. save me. my mix tape for literally anything that I write is either 1D's albums/mashups or Taylor swift. I'm such premium trash because inspiration is the thing I can only find from their songs lol ㈳4㈝9 ((also any other elounor shipping directioner, have you _read/heard about Louis flying all the way to LA to apologize in person while Eleanor was trying to avoid him ? This is like suitlife on deck all over again. From breakup in Paris to Twister why is 2015 like such a badly written fanfic I could cry. Its BEEN SHADY SINCE MARCH 25TH IM NOT EVEN SURE THAT NIALL IS EVEN IRISH ANYMORE-))_)**

**:Megan Lyle:**

**Aww, thanks, love! Huehue, don't I know it? ㈳4 :P**

**:Princess Geekelle:**

**Hahah, no worries, dear. (Happens all the time to me :P) Thanks, yours too!**

**:Queen Jay:**

**Now I'm physic. Time to treat myself to some tea, then :D**

**ooo ik ik ik.**

**She's queen ❤**

**br0, you think I wouldn't know that?**

**(Also when my mom was trying to wake me up today I just nodded at random things that I wasn't even aware of and e said "Louis is asking you out " and I just froze in my sleep, i JUST FIGURED THAt right now and I don't know if I should laugh or be embarrassed because mY MOM KNOWS MY FAVE AND EVERYTHJNG AHAHAHAH)**

**Also, I've been thinking about doing a few selection of one-shots based off of some of my favorite songs. Do you think I should do it? Let me know in a review if you do! (Sorry for the extremely long A/N)**

**Lots of love, Turquisea ❤㈺8**


	6. (Because of you) I can't ever be brave 1

_**"My heart,**_

_**Your heart**_  
><em><strong>Sit tight like book ends.<strong>_

_**Pages**_  
><em><strong>Between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Written with no end.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many words we're not saying.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.<strong>_

**_You make me strong._ "**

**- Strong, One Direction**

They just stood there, completely shocked, letting what had just happened sink in. Corinne was fighting to keep her anger in place before shock decided to take it over, sending the man in front of her the dirtiest look she had ever sent someone who was not either dead by then or in a tiny cooped up jail cell.

Taken aback by the furious expression, Louis was brought back to reality- partly understanding the consequence of his wording as he tried to calm himself down but his pulse was faster than a meteoroid heading to crash land at top speed. How was he supposed to calm down? Swallowing thickly, he somehow found it in himself -bless- to speak. "I- I …I can explain!" He tells himself to come up with the truth but his words were still ringing in his mind, so he really couldn't think straight. When the angered (?) woman in front of him crossed her arms awaiting the explanation he didn't have, he knows that he messed up- ending with him blurting out a complete lie. "I didn't mean it!" And once again, he realizes that he said the wrong thing, and feels the need to shoot himself. Things didn't turn for the brighter side when she looked extremely shocked (Who wouldn't? She just got told to the face that he loved her and then a second later it wasn't what he meant!) But overall she looked offended and hurt. Wounded. Sure she might have done the same to him just a few minutes ago, but that didn't give him the right to stab her back as payback!

Blinking furiously as she tried to replace the shock with the _burning anger directed at the stupid brunette in front of her, _she stuttered. "_Wha-_ _what? Excuse me?_!" If he thought that the girl was glaring at him, she was practically on the verge of murder with the daggers she was sending him through that look. Knowing not at all how much he messed up, he just feels like those daggers just embedded themselves into his chest. And it wasn't even the quick and sharp pain, it was the _dull aching one. Dully aching for comfort. The feeling only intensified when she took three hasty steps back, as if he was a …poison, of some sort. _Trying desperately to fix his mistake, he stuttered, saying that he could explain- but she cut him off with _that hand, raised in front of him, between the large space between them, and gracefully remaining in the distance._

"Save it. I've heard enough." She said, stepping back again, and the spaces between them grew deeper. But the _tone of her voice. The venom. The hurt. _Knowing that there was little to no chance of him being able to fix the situation without worsening it, he didn't know how, but somehow, he had taken a few long steps closer to her, reaching out, but frozen in place. "- Don't. Just don't. I have my reasons to despise you right now, and you have your reasons to despise me. Just …stop." And with that, head turned to face the floor as her hand slowly drooped to her side, she left him alone, in the big, echoey corridor, willing to fall on his back and never get up. And that's when he figured it out- no, correction, that's when it hit in like a brick to the face. _Band aids don't fix bullet holes. _And when he sees three extremely shocked girls nearby, he just wants to die.

Aramina just stares at him, unable to comprehend that he actually _said that to her face. _Knowing that he didn't mean it, and that Renée would brutally murder him on the spot, given her protectiveness on the younger blond, she quickly grabbed the other two's arms. "I…I think I heard James calling," She said slowly, forcefully dragging an angered Renée and a shocked 'Are you kidding me?' Faced Viveca as far away as she possibly could from the distraught man- she even hears him flop to the floor, having no intention of getting up anytime soon. She feels extremely pitiful.

"I- did you _hear what he just said?!_ " Renée exclaimed once they were a reasonable distance away. She feels her own annoyance burning behind her oakwood eyes. Frowning, she rubbed her arm (Aramina had a death grip) uncomfortably. "Thanks for dragging us away, I could have punched that idiot - I still want to, though." She refrained the bitter laugh that wanted to escape her painted lips. "We…we should go find Corinne." When the redheaded girl made a face indicating that she was uncomfortable with the idea, she added, "Or should we give her some space?"

"I think we should choose the latter." Viveca laughed airily, and uncomfortably.

"Right…" The youngest one muttered. "I think we should just let this slip, and keep Corinne away from his highness," When the other two sent her an incredulous look, she continued. "I doubt that Treville would want him dead so soon." She cracked the joke with a slight smile (even though it was more of a cringe) in hopes of lightening the mood.

Viveca exhaled. "If I'm gonna be honest, I definitely didn't expect Louis to say that. I…what even caused that? I never would've thought that he'd be such a …" She cringed, knowing what she'd have to say. "…coward." She shook her head sympathetically.

Renée frowned, nodding. "Yeah," She agreed. "I get that he was scared of her reaction but what the- Aramina?" She looked at the younger girl confusedly.

"I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why he was so scared."

_HRH Princess Rosella,_

_Lakefield,_

_Kingdom of Paladia._

_16th August, 1679._

_ Your Highness, it has come to our attention that HRH, King Louis XIV, has voyaged to the Kingdom of Appolonia to attend you and HRH, Prince Antonio's engagement ball. _

_I have sent this letter to inform you that Philippe Edward Howard has escaped from the dungeons and fled, somewhere in the night to seek refuge-_

Queen Marissa's eyes widened, her painted red lips parted in shock, and the letter dropped from her petite hands as the throne room door was nearly ripped off of it's silver hinges. And there stood Sir Harold Williams, Captain of the royal guard. A pained and panicked look etched on his face as beads of sweat poured down his forehead. "Y-you're Majesty," he hastily bowed, quickly scrambling up from the ground as he stood straight and rigid, despite is drained aura. "Princess Rosella, she…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo! I honestly wonder why you all still read this<strong>_

_**It's short as heck**_

_**Also, I think I'm going to divide this story into three separate publishions. **_

_**Prologue**_

**_Center plot_**

**_Ending_**

**_?_**

_*** Note: a lot of times I refer to people as 'Love' even if I'm not British, I was mostly brougt up like that ㈳7㈝9****(I'm actually half Norwegian btw.)**_

_***Also Note: I need to stop referencing song titles/lyrics fr ㈳4㈝9 (is it so wrong? Is it so wrong? That you make me strong? IM SORRY IF I SAY I NEED YOU, I DON'T CARE IM NOT SCARED OF LOOOOOVE ! CAUSE WHEN IM NOT WITH YOU IM WEAKER! IS THAT SO WRONG? IS IT SO WRONG? THAT *points to Calder Queen* YOU MAKE LOU STRONG?) ((pls stop me)))**_

_**Maryam969:**_

_Aww, okie! Thanks for the enthusiasm, love ㈏1 nice to know people enjoy what I write :)_

_**PrincessGeekelle:**_

_Hah a, why the shock? I thought I bluntly stated it since the beginning of this horrendous fic ;) _

_Not really, if you count his wedding vows ;)_

_Haha, thanks ㈏1 same to you!_

**_Queen Jay:_**

_Huehue, not a chance, there's way more to come ;)_

_But where's the lie? ㈳4 sometimes I'm sure that girl knows me better than I do. _

_Well, HWL tends to make up false rumors a lot, but strangely, I find Eleanor's birthday flower-plushie thing quite possible, compared to the other articles. Its strange, even if its something Louis would do, its still strange. But it works ? ooo oki. And at the same time, I severely doubt it. Sighs._

_NEVER EVER!_

**_CraftyCreations:_**

_Aww, thanks, love! ㈏1 That's such a sweet thing to say :)_

_*GASPS IN ALL CAPS* Haha, guess you predicted this lilttle chapter, then? Nice one, mate. Aww, its okay, you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable :) and to answer to your questions:_

_- I -now- can only use my tablet since my laptop got brutally murdered, *sighs* and I use Google docs, it fixes grammar problems and spelling issues, and even when you exit by accident, it still saves the document._

_- My comfort food is usually lemon tea. I stir in about a tablespoon of sugar (㈳4㈝9) into a cup of hot water and fully dissolve it and then put the tea bag in, strangely, it tastes better, for me at least. And I like to keep the tea bag in, puts extra comfort :) ㈳4_

_- Ahhhh, now THATS a long answer, it actually depends on what type on genre you're writing a fic for. Right now atm, since I love angsty shipping, my playlist is : "Strong"- Midnight Memories, 1D , "Look After you" and "How to Save A Life" -How to save a life, The Fray , " I Knew You Were Trouble"- Red, Taylor Swift (blame WB02, she turned me into a Swiftie ㈳4), "Ready To Run", "Fireproof", "18", "Where do Broken hearts go", "Fools gold", "Spaces", "Clouds" -Four, 1D. "More Than This", and…thats all I can remember for now ㈳4_

_**Now due to my incredibly blunt baby cousin, I can't ever listen to one thing without imagining a Cinderella scenario. ("Something's gotta give now, cause I'm dying just to know your name...") Thanks, baby cous. Thanks, Louis.**_

_**Also, I've wasted the last week of my break reading one of my all time favorite fanfictions EVER! " Phantom " by seasidestyles. I still sob grossly because I ship the eighteen year old ghost boy and the seventeen year old stubborn mule newbie. She's awesome. He's a carebear. And my heart is being constantly stabbed and idk what to do because it was so well written and now my life evolves around it because plot and reasons and I cANT AYMORE**_

_**Also, here's a lil snippet from my teaser on a story of mine (Wattpad, [ **_**_ story/45776893-distant-memory-⏩-l-t-au# ]_**_** )**_

_**"… **_

The boy with the fringe emitted a wry sound, half-heartedly kicking at some loose dust as he watched it float into the air before settling back down on the ground. I didn't want to say goodbye to such a friend so soon, I wanted to tell him that I'd be back the following year. It seemed pretty impossible, but I wanted to convince myself that I could do it, it wasn't _that _impossible. Just as I opened my mouth to bid my probably stuttering farewell, he cut me off, speaking a bit louder. "You don't have to say that you're gonna come back, it's okay." I was partly surprised, but it wasn't too hard to guess that it was the trademark quote when people leave. 'I'll be back, I promise/'ll miss you.' I was about to cut in again, but it appeared that the brunette boy had read my mind. "You can make me sad with the truth, but please, don't make me happy with a lie." His shoulders rose and his voice got thicker. "Please, don't say that you're coming back unless you're in the middle of the road, already coming. Please…just.. just promise me that."

…"

wow that was surprisingly long, even though its a teensy snippet ㈝9 #whoops

_**Until whenever the whatever next update,**_

_**Lots of love, Turquisea ㈺8❤**_


End file.
